Second Chance?
by ShadowFuse
Summary: The simple act of arriving a few seconds late can change the world. Minato failed to stop the seal from being released during Pein's assault and Naruto will now pay the price in life... and death... UNDER GOING REWRITE


**Hello everyone, I'm just focusing on practicing my writing and improving at it. And I had this idea so why not give it a crack aye?**

 **Obviously there are quite a few changes and different outcomes that I changed in 'Pein's Invasion' arc so that this story is plausible. See any errors, let me know, its hard trying to write a story on memory, little details slip by.**

 **P.S- I made a few statements about Pein that I believe are well deserved. Edo Tensei Pein was nothing compared to the Pein that attacked the village. I believe that he was truly one of the strongest shinobi alive (NOT counting Edo Tensei people in the war.) Pein killed the hundreds/thousands during his assualt and made Tsunade look like nothing, and she held out well against Madara (who also made her look like nothing in the end.)**  
 **Point being, Pein is immensely powerful and I intend to portray him as such, with justice. Edo Tensei version sucked shit!**

 **Also, I hate how Ay and Bee are wrote as 'A' and 'B' by people all the time, its hard to read and sometimes I don't know if 'A' is the character or just the normal letter 'A'. Same with Pain/Pein. Therefore, Ay, Bee and Pein are the variations I'm using.**

 **Final note/** **SPOILER** **for this chapter- I know it seems crazy to have Kyuubi's chakra hurt Naruto but in such a weakened state, I would think immense power would be harmful if you sudden attained it, especially when Kyuubi's chakra is at its strongest and still corrosive because he is basically free from the seal. Like the Eight Gates, so much power but it harms the body. Another reason is that this story won't work out if I don't have Kyuubi's chakra harm Naruto more at this point in time. Thanks for understanding people!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto limped towards the village, pain surging through his entire being. He was exhausted and severely wounded. His wounds weren't healing up like they used to, they just stayed there and he continued to bleed out. If anyone were to look at him, they would be horrified to find a young man covered in blood from head to toe and his clothes all but destroyed. His hair was more red than blond.

His battle with Pein hadn't gone well. His dad arrived a second too late to stop him from ripping off the seal. What resulted was a mental fight that took even more of his chakra and strength then he would have liked.

With the help of his father, he managed to take a large amount of the Kyuubi's chakra, resulting in a gold flame like appearance. The power was overwhelming, intoxicating and too much for his weakened body to handle after being exposed to ungodly amounts of Kyuubi's corrosive chakra.

The left over chakra of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki who showed up halfway through the fight, helped seal the Kyuubi again but the damage was done, Naruto was dying.

His body just had no chakra left and his chakra system was damaged by Kyuubi's potent chakra.

Pein had revived everyone in the village before dying and now Naruto was about to follow him into the afterlife.

A sudden spike of pain erupted in his body and he bit his lip to hold back a scream, drawing even more blood.

He collapsed to the ground, the edges of his vision going dark and fuzzy.

He couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the irony of the situation. Naruto Uzumaki was dying from chakra exhaustion. There were other factors but for one of them to be chakra exhaustion was just ridiculous, he was a chakra tank after all. Even more so when he gained a crap tonne of extra chakra and power towards the end of his fight, despite it doing more damage to him than good.

He closed his eyes one last time, taking in the sounds of birds and the world around him. A small smile gracing his features.

' _I protected everyone, everyone will live on in peace with smiles on their faces._ _I'll see you soon mum, dad._ _Finally we can be a happy family, free from pain and suffering._ ' Tears leaked out from his closed eyes.

His thoughts drifted to his friends, the guilt of leaving them behind was massive.

"I'm sorry… for all the pain I will put… you guys through…" He said softly, he breathing laboured and difficult. Darkness threatening to fully take over. He didn't even notice the presence of his sensei kneeling next to him.

"I'm sorry… Hinata… Sakura…"

' **Looks like freedom will soon be mine, brat…** ' Kyuubi's demonic voice called out as his vision went dark. With a final breath, both of them ceased to exist.

* * *

Kakashi stared with wide, shocked eyes. His emotions going haywire as he witnessed his student's bloody form laying on the ground bleeding out at a rapid rate. He quickly kneeled beside him and checked him over.

"I'm sorry… Hinata… Sakura…" And with those words spoken, Naruto's body went still.

' _No,no, no, NO, NO! This can't be happening!_ ' Kakashi frantically checked Naruto's vital signs but it was for naught.

Naruto Uzumaki, was dead.

Tears filled his eye, falling down his face as he silently mourned for yet another comrade and friend he had lost. He had failed his sensei and those he loved once again.

He slowly and carefully lifted Naruto's body into his arms, it was slowly losing its warmth that it radiated all the time.

He slowly walked back to the village, dreading the moment when everyone learns of his student's fate.

* * *

People rushed forward in excitement, all of Naruto's friends at the front of the all the villagers and ninja, waiting for Naruto with smiles on their faces. Kakashi drew closer, holding their friend in his arms, Sakura shook her head in amusment.

' _Looks like he went overboard again_.' She mused.

Everyone cheered and praised the blond but soon the smiles and cheers faded away as everyone saw Kakashi silently crying as he drew closer holding Naruto's bloodied form.

A horrible feeling filled Sakura and her mind was drawing conclusions as to what had happened. Her feet moved on their own and she sprinted towards her teammate and sensei. Kakashi fell to his knees before her, looking her in the face with a tear stained eye, she knew what was wrong.

"No…NO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!" She screamed as she checked over Naruto's body. Tears began blur her vision as she confirmed what she had been dreading.

"Sakura… Naruto is dead…"

Shocked filled her to the core, the idea of Naruto dying was something she couldn't comprehend, didn't want to accept.

All she could do was sit there in shock, crying in silence as people around her began to cry and wail and curse the world for taking the life of their saviour, protector and friend. Naruto's close friends stood silently, comforting each other as they cried.

Neji embraced his cousin in a hug as she stared at the body of the man she loved in horror. She felt empty, cold and she couldn't hold back the tears as she collapsed in her cousin's arms. Just when she had confessed her feelings, Naruto was taken from her. Her eyes turned cold and lifeless as she stared his bloodied yet serene face. Life is cruel.

' _The Akatsuki will pay…_ ' She and Sakura vowed at the same time.

* * *

Sasuke headed in the direction of Konoha to exact his revenge. He would make them pay for what they made Itachi go through.

Only to be stopped by Tobi and Zetsu. He learned that a member of Akatsuki called Pein had destroyed the village already.

"Who is Pein?" He asked.

"The strongest member and 'leader' of the Akatsuki, his power surpasses almost every ninja alive." Tobi answered.

Sasuke wouldn't admit it out loud but he was very impressed. This Pein was no pushover if he had such power at his disposal.

"Pein is dead, beaten by Naruto Uzumaki. At the end of the battle, Naruto convined Pein to revived the people of Konoha." Zetsu stated Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, that loser defeated this Pein guy? Just how powerful had he become? Was all his training for nothing?

His fists clenched as he seethed in anger, who could the Dobe get so strong?! But he was caught off guard when Zetsu continued.

"Naruto Uzumaki sustained his own injuries in the battle. Naruto is also dead. A village girl, Hinata Hyuuga, got in the way of the fight and caused Naruto to go berserk and caused extreme damage to his body and chakra coils."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had heard, Naruto dead? It couldn't be true. He felt a strange emotion overwhelm him. His best friend and rival had been killed. A single tear threatened to fall but he quickly recovered and wiped it away.

"An unfortunate setback in our plans. Kyuubi should reform shortly though, give a few months and he shall be back since half of the Kyuubi was sealed inside the Shinigami." Tobi said dismissively.

On the inside though, he was furious, a few months was too long. He wanted to begin the Eye of the Moon plan as soon as possible. Not only that but Nagato had betrayed him!

He could see the effect this news had on the young Uchiha before him whether he admits to it or not. He decided use this chance to bring Sasuke ever closer to his side and cause. Naruto's death might not affect the Uchiha in the long run but with a few choice words, he could change that, just like he had done with Itachi. He would make Sasuke care about his teammate.

"Seems another close person of yours is dead, Sasuke. A hero of a village that despised and hated him, just like Itachi. Holding out against the hatred, the beatings and attempts on his life since he was a young child is something to be admired. And he died for the scum that spat on his face and cursed his name to the bitter end, it would seem Itachi and Naruto were more alike than one would think." Tobi stated.

He watched, smirking beneath his mask as Sasuke's face morphed into one of hatred and utter rage.

"Naruto… just like Itachi…" Sasuke mumbled. All rational and logical thought were gone from his mind, he only saw Konoha as his enemy instead of Tobi and the Akatsuki.

"Konoha will pay for what they have done to Naruto and Itachi!" Sasuke growled. His hatred towards the village growing even more.

Tobi grinned, manipulating the young Avenger was all too easy. He had lost a powerful asset though, Pein was not someone that you could just replace.

Sasuke would have to do but he didn't measure up to the Uzumaki's true power. He was sure that Naruto was even stronger, Zetsu whispered to him that Naruto's power skyrocketed during the fight but his damaged body couldn't handle a sudden drastic increase in power. He wondered what it would be like to have him on his side with his new found power. No Kage could stand against him if Naruto fought by his side.

In the meantime, he had to track down the Hachibi. One of the strongest shinobi alive without a doubt due to Killer Bee's power and control over the Hachibi

' _Looks like I might have to resort to more… drastic methods._ ' Tobi mused. There was only one option now, war.

* * *

Two weeks after the death of Konoha's beloved hero who saved them from the Godlike power of Pein. His body cleaned up and preserved in a temporary crystal tomb atop the Hokage monument, looking out over the village like he used to do as a child.

Under the cover of night, a shrouded figure moved quickly and silently through the slowly rebuilding village, careful not to attract attention. Scaling the monument, it made its way to the entrance of the crystal tomb. ANBU guarded it. It would be difficult...for a normal ninja. Using his skills, he quickly and quietly took them out before they even knew what was happening.

Entering it, the figure was careful not to set off any traps that were setup to protect Naruto's body while the village found a permanent resting place.

Successfully evading detection, the figure approached Naruto's body and lifted back his hood.

"I was most impressed with your battle Naruto-kun. If you had lived just a little bit longer, you would have possessed the power of a God with the golden cloak of yours. Such a shame that potential went to waste." Kabuto said wistfully.

But soon a malicious grin started to spread across his face as he stared at the body with greed.

"But I'm a firm believer in second chances, as you are, Naruto-kun. With your body, I can unlock your secrets and make you better than ever before, doesn't that sound enticing?" Dark laughter filled the tomb as he slung Naruto over his shoulder.

"It's hard to imagine that the village hated the son of the Fourth, you hold so much power and potential, they didn't realize it or try to help nurture it. You and I are going to change the world, Naruto-kun."

Kabuto grinned before disappearing without a trace.

* * *

Kakashi strolled up to the tomb with a sombre expression. Retrieving his student's body so they could put him to rest in a proper grave. Seeing the ANBU's bodies on the ground, he had a bad feeling. Rushing into the room, he froze. Waves of anger, sorrow, guilt and panic filled him as his shaking body stared at the resting place of his sensei's son. Naruto Uzumaki's body was missing…

* * *

 **I know it seems crazy to have Kyuubi's chakra hurt Naruto but in such a weakened state, I would think immense power would be harmful if you sudden attained it, especially when Kyuubi's chakra is at its strongest and still corrosive because he is basically free from the seal. Like the Eight Gates, so much power but it harms the body. Another reason is that this story won't work out if I don't have Kyuubi's chakra harm Naruto more at this point in time. Thanks for understanding people!**


End file.
